Completely Casual
by camelots-mishamigo
Summary: Dean figures what he and Gabriel have - if they have anything - is a totally "no-stings-attached" arrangement. So Gabriel decides it's time to turn things up a notch. Gabriel/Dean ONE SHOT. Only rated T for language and mild suggestion of adult themes. This is my first fic that I've uploaded, so yeah... enjoy and stuff!


Dean opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of his motel room, sighing. It was always the same with Gabriel. He hunted during the day, got take-out with Sam later on, then went out to a bar somewhere, and was picked up on the way there by a certain archangel, who really wanted to get some, and that was who he spent the night with. Gabriel had no recovery period. That was high up on the list of things Dean hated about him.

That, and that he always sent Dean back to the motel the next morning.

I don't care, casual's good Dean told himself as he blinked away the sleep in his eyes and sat up slowly. He noted that there were no tell tale signs of anything having happened the night before, as per usual. Which was also a good thing, he thought to himself. It was a total lie of course, but Winchester's were good at that sort of thing.

Dean got up and headed for the bathroom, desperate for a shower before he went to find some breakfast. Obviously, due to the usual schedule, he certainly didn't expect to be interrupted mid-piss by a head consisting of long brown hair and a smirk poking it's head round the shower curtain, and asking casually to "pass the soap, hun".

"Gabriel?!" Dean asked and shrieked at the same time, attempting to yank his fly up before realising how stupid that was. "What the hell, man?"

"What, not happy to see me?" the angel pouted, pulling away the shower curtain between them. He was completely dry and fully clothed as he stepped out of the shower, Dean noted. He redoubled his efforts to get the friggin' zip closed.

"I - I didn't say that, I meant - you usually ditch the next day, dude, what the fuck are you doing in my shower?" The hunter felt annoyed and a little hurt. He didn't know why he should though - the "thing" he and Gabe had was purely physical, no catch, no strings.

"Aw, you upset at me dropping you off in the morning to avoid Sammy finding out about your archangel boyfriend? That's the cutest thing I ever heard, cupcake," Gabriel drawled, smirk firmly stapled to his face.

"Don't call me that, man!" Dean growled angrily. Or, he hoped it came across as "growled angrily" rather than "squeaked in an undignified manner".

"Ok, ok, no pet names, I get the message, loud and clear." There was a small moment of sincerity in his eyes, before the Trickster grinned at the eldest Winchester, and pulled him in a rough kiss. Dean struggled for a few seconds, before figuring a relatively decent amount of resistance had been put in and relaxing into it, letting Gabriel take control. Hey, if he was gonna bottom he sure as hell wasn't doing it without some protestation beforehand. He still had his dignity.

Gabriel chuckled and pulled away slightly, lips still brushing against Dean's as he murmured "Oh no, Dean Winchester, when I'm done with you, your dignity will have been surrendered to me, just like the rest of you..." He leaned back into another kiss before Dean could reply, and the hunter melted into it much quicker than before, allowing Gabriel to invade his mouth and claim it completely. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, Gabriel pulled away and was walking out of the bathroom door, casting a smirk back over his shoulder. "Hurry it up in there, kiddo, I bet you can't wait to introduce me to your brother."

"What? Gabriel..."

"Nuh uh, Dean-o, the dignity removal begins now! Get a move on in there before I join you!" Not completely sure that was a bad thing, Dean stood there for a minute longer, looking a rather annoyed looking Gabriel in the eye, before the archangel laughed loudly and shoved Dean into the shower fully clothed. Dean stood up, soaked completely, and grinned slightly. Ok, Dean admitted to himself dignity or no, I could get used to this.


End file.
